


Ain't Goin' Nowhere

by max_writes



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Race is an IDIOT, Sad, but happy, dumb gays, dumb idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max_writes/pseuds/max_writes
Summary: Soulmate AU where the name of your soulmate is written on your skin. Racetrack Higgins has three names, however, and he's a huge dumbass.





	Ain't Goin' Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Self Harm and Depression
> 
> Since my first one-shot received such positive feedback, I decided to post another one that is significantly longer.

Antonio Higgins was a special boy, His parents knew this the moment three names appeared on his skin in shaky, illegible handwriting during his fifth birthday party. At 6, Antonio’s mother told him that he must always cover the names because she saw the name Albert DaSilva written on her son’s wrist. At 7, Antonio found himself on the street bleeding, because his father found the name Sean Conlon on his thigh and the name Elias Kasprzak on his chest.   
Three months later, Antonio became a memory and Racetrack was born. He never showed anyone his soul marks but that wasn’t all that uncommon among the newsies. Every one of these boys had a past they’d rather not share. Only one person knew Racetrack’s real name and that was Jack Kelly. Three weeks later, he met a beautiful boy with bright red hair named Albert. Race immediately knew exactly who this boy was. He was one of Race’s soulmates. Race didn’t say anything.   
Race didn’t say anything when he met Elias, or Elmer, Kasprzak, either. He didn’t say anything when he held Elmer as the boy sobbed about how his soulmate would never love him. He never said anything, and he hated himself every day for it. He hated seeing two of his soulmates stare at Jack, Crutchie, and eventually Davey, with wistful looks or tears. He hated himself when Albert and Elmer realized that they were soulmates and all but left him behind in their rush to be in love. He hated himself when Albert came to him sobbing about Antonio Higgins and Sean Conlon who must not love him or they would have found him by age 16.   
Later that same night, Racetrack Higgins took a piece of glass to his wrist and sliced through his skin. He sobbed before doing it again and again and again, right through Albert’s name. Before long, there was blood pooled on the pavement below him and his breathing was shallow. He fell back against the wall and tried to focus on staying awake. He heard footsteps at the foot of the alley and caught a glimpse of red hair and tears before everything went dark.   
\------  
Race woke in his bed. He shot upright and looked around wildly. He noticed that his shirt had been changed and began to panic. The three things that he’d fought so hard to keep secret. Now someone knew. He felt his breathing begin to pick up as he panicked. Oh god, he thought, Albert and Elmer are gonna hate me. He began struggling with the blanket wrapped around his legs, kicking out and thrashing. He fell off the bed and yelped when the blanket pulled on his arm. He looked down at his arm and felt sick to his stomach. How could he have done this to himself? There were at least 10 gashes on his left arm, all deep and painful. He ran his fingers down his arm and winced when his nail caught one of the forming scabs. He felt tears well up in his eyes when he saw the way one of the cuts tore through Albert’s name on his skin. It was almost illegible, but Race knew exactly what it said, and he was sure everyone else could too. He heard footsteps running up the stairs and he turned when he heard a gasp. He saw Elmer standing in the doorway with tears of his own running down his cheeks. Race whimpered and Elmer surged towards him. Elmer fell to his knees beside Race and pulled the crying boy to his chest. Elmer placed gentle kisses onto the top of Race’s head and rocked him back and forth.   
“Race. Racer, please. Please, just. Just tell me why? Why would you hurt yourself like this? You’ve been unconscious for three days. Allie hasn’t slept or eaten. He only left you to go sell today when I promised that I’d stay with you.”  
Race looked at Elmer in surprise.  
“He-You don’t hate me?”  
Elmer looked at Race in shock before resting his hand where his name was scrawled across Race’s chest. He gently traced the letters that were under Race’s shirt, smiling sadly at him.   
“I-We could never hate you, Racer. I’m just confused. Why didn’t you tell us? Why did you hold us when we cried about not having you, and not tell us?” Elmer pulled away from him, “Do you not want us? I know that I don’t deserve you, but Allie needs you Racer. When he came running inside, holding you. I couldn’t breathe. There was blood everywhere and Allie was screaming for help. I thought you were dead, Racer. There was so much blood.”  
Elmer buried his face in Race’s curls and broke down into hysterical sobs. Race gasped and pulled Elmer into a tight hug.   
“El, Ellie, Elmer. How could you think? Of course, I want you, Elmer. I want Allie just as much. I love you both so much. God, I’ve loved the two of you since the day I met you. I was just so scared that you wouldn’t want me, or that you’d hate me. My papa threw me out because I was destined to love you and the thought of finding you scared me to death. Because- Because what if you didn’t want me either? I couldn’t bear the thought of that, so I hid. I’m so sorry, Elmer. I’m sorry. I love you, Elias. I’ve loved you for so long.”  
He heard a sob come from the door and he looked over to see Albert leaning against the doorframe. Race gave him a small smile and Albert rushed over and pulled Race and Elmer into his arms. He placed a kiss on the top of Race’s head and started to cry. Race turned to bury his face in Albert’s chest and clung to him.  
“I’m so sorry, Allie. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t want you to be stuck with someone like me.”  
Albert gasped at this and placed a kiss on Race’s forehead.   
“Race. Racer, look at me.” Race looked up and Albert smiled at him. “Racer, I love you. We love you so much. And I’m sure that whoever Sean Conlon is, he’ll love you too. Racer, we was meant to be together, okay. Nothin’s eva gonna change that, you hear me? Don’t ever think that we don’t want you. Antonio, you, Elmer, and Sean are all I’ve eva wanted.”  
Race sobbed at the use of his old name and pulled himself closer to Albert. He shook violently as he cried and felt Elmer pull away from him and place gentle kisses on his head. Race pulled away and tried to steady his breathing. Albert wiped Race’s tears away while Elmer placed kisses all over Race. Kisses littered his hands, wrist, shoulder, neck, and cheeks. He shut his eyes and smiled sadly. Albert leaned forward and rested his forehead on Race’s, taking a shaky breath. Race opened his eyes to see Albert already staring at him. He gasped quietly as Albert leaned in and connected their lips. Race melted into his arms and kissed him back with an intensity that surprised all three of the boys. Race whimpered when Albert pulled away and opened his eyes to see Elmer leaning towards him slowly. He closed his eyes again and met him halfway connecting their lips. Race lost himself in the feeling of Elmer’s lips moving frantically against his own. Elmer made a desperate noise and gripped Race’s shirt, pulling himself into Race’s lap. Race felt Albert place gentle kisses down the side of his neck and he moaned from low in his throat. Race pulled away from Elmer, who whined at the loss of contact. Race smiled at Elmer before connecting his and Albert’s lips. His hands wound through Albert’s soft hair, tugging softly. He felt Elmer mouthing at the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, biting down on the delicate skin. Elmer tugged harshly on his hair as he sucked a vivid hickey onto Race’s skin. Race arched his neck and moaned, prompting Albert to chuckle.  
“Does our Tonio like having his hair pulled? Well, we’ll have a lotta fun with that, won’t we?”  
Elmer grinned and tugged on Race’s hair again, relishing in the breathy sounds he made. Albert ran and locked the door, smiling before pinning Race to the ground.   
\--------  
Months passed by and suddenly the Manhattan Newsies were on strike. It had gone awfully and they were no closer to winning and Crutchie was in the Refuge. Race shuddered at the thought of the Refuge. He remembered it vividly. The rats, the crying children, the shouting, the screaming. Race sighed and sat up, abandoning all hopes of sleep with all of those awful memories resurfacing. He smiled when he felt Albert curling against him and he heard Elmer whine at the movements. He stood up and winced at the soreness of his ribs. He sighed again before tugging on his clothes and shoes and walking out of the lodging house. He walked around the streets of Manhattan, the cool breeze calming him. He turned into an alley and slumped down against a wall. He buried his face in his hands and let out a shaky breath. He felt tears slip down his bruised face and he angrily wiped them away. He shouldn’t be crying, he’s not the one stuck in the goddamn Refuge. He tensed when he heard sneering voices from the mouth of the alley.  
“Hey Morris, look what we’ve got here. A newsie all by hisself. Think we should teach him a lesson?”  
Morris laughed in response to Oscar’s question and Race felt his blood run cold. He pulled himself off the ground and tensed, getting ready for a fight. He really didn’t want to fight the brothers but he didn’t really have much of an option. He didn’t last long.   
The brothers both jumped him at once. Oscar shoved Race backward and punched him in the jaw. Race collapsed, already weak from his previous injuries. Morris leaned down and sneered at Race before spitting at him. Oscar then connected his foot with Race’s ribs and Race cried out. The brothers continued to kick Race until he stopped fighting back. Race clenched his eyes shut and started to cry.   
Race’s eyes snapped open when he heard the jangling of Oscar’s belt buckle. He felt his heart start to pound when Morris grabbed his arms and hauled him up, pinning him to the wall. Race thrashed wildly and screamed for someone, for anyone, to help him. He could feel Morris’s breath on the back of his neck and felt Oscar’s hands flitting across his body. He sobbed and thrashed, kicking out at Oscar and Morris. Morris grabbed Race by the hair and slammed his face into the brick wall. Race groaned and weakly kicked out one more time before almost losing consciousness. He heard footsteps and shouting before he was dropped. He crumpled to the ground and began to shake and sob as he heard punches landing and cursing. He heard footsteps run away and he felt someone crouch down next to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and started thrashing and screaming.  
“Get off! Stop! Don’t hurt me! Please, please just-just don’t hurt me!”  
He dissolved into sobs when he felt arms wrap around him gently.   
“Hey! Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re one a Jack Kelly’s boys, Racetrack, ain'tcha? C’mon lets get you home, pretty boy.”  
Race flinched as the boy picked Race up off the ground. The boy shushed him and walked to the mouth of the alley and towards the Manhattan Lodging House. Race gasped when the boy carried him under the streetlamp and he finally got a good look at his savior. He recognized him as the one and only Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn. Race started to squirm and Spot quickly put him down and backed away. Spot raised his hands and looked a Race with kind eyes.   
“I’m not gonna hurt you, pretty boy. I just wanna help, okay. Let me get you back to Kelly and we’ll talk about what happened after you get some sleep. Let me take you home. No one’s gonna hurt you anymore. I promise.”  
Race choked back a sob and wrapped his arms around himself.   
“Why do you care? You didn’t care enough to help us with the strike! Now Crutchie-God, Crutchie- he’s in the Refuge. He might not make it! We needed help! And stop calling me pretty boy. You could get in real trouble for calling me that. And we don’t need to talk about what happened. We both know. They almost-They almost raped me. They beat me, almost raped me, and were going to leave me in that alley for dead. Don’t pretend it was anything else. It-It’s not like it’s the first time it's happened.”  
Spot dropped his hands and stared at Race in shock. He couldn’t believe that this beautiful boy had been taken advantage of like that. Spot was yanked out of his thoughts when Race let out a sob and crumpled to a heap on the sidewalk. Spot knelt next to Race and pulled him into a hug. Race sobbed harder and clung to Spot, bunching his fists in Spot’s shirt. Spot sushed the boy and ran his fingers through tangled blond curls. He held Race’s head to his chest and rocked them back and forth.   
After a few minutes, Race pulled away and quickly stood. He wiped at his eyes and kept his arms wrapped around himself tightly. Spot scrambled to his feet and held out his hand to Race and looked at him cautiously.   
“Race, I’m not going to hurt you. No one can hurt you anymore. I won’t allow it. Anyone who hurts you has to answer to me from now on. I swear to God that Brooklyn is on your side for the rest of this strike and I will personally help you get Crutchie out of the Refuge. I promise, Racer. No one is ever gonna take advantage of you again. Now, let’s get you home safe for the night, pretty boy. I’m sure someone’s noticed you is gone by now.”  
Race felt his mouth open in shock and he nodded mutely. He placed his hand in Spot’s and allowed himself to be walked back to the Lodging House. He leaned against Spot and felt an arm snake around his waist gently.   
When they got closer to the Lodging House, he heard people yelling his name. He caught a glimpse of red hair and stumbled forward quickly. Spot grabbed him before he could fall over and pulled him back.  
“Race. Racer, what’s wrong? You can’t just run off. I’ll take you to whoever is yelling, okay? But you’ve gotta stay with me. What’s the boy’s name? The one you were trying to run to.”  
“Al-Albert. I need Allie. Please, just take me to Albert. O-Or Elmer. Please.”  
Spot nodded and shushed the frantic boy before hurrying in the direction of the red-headed boy.   
“Albert!?”  
Spot heard footsteps pounding towards him and he guided Race forward to meet the boy. Albert stopped short in front of Race and pulled him into his arms. He pressed frantic kisses all over Race’s face and his hands flitted all over Race’s body, no doubt checking for injuries. Race dissolved into tears and lunged forward, throwing his arms around Albert’s shoulders and clinging to one of his boyfriends. Albert stood in shock for a moment before quickly wrapping his arms around his trembling soulmate and glaring at Spot.   
“What the hell did you do to him? I don’t give a damn that you are Spot Conlon if you hurt him I swear to God that I’ll kill you.”  
Race pulled back and put his hands on Albert’s chest. “Albert, no. He helped me. He-He saved me from the Delancey brothers. Don’t yell at him, please. Just- Just take me to Elmer.”  
Albert held Race at an arm’s length and looked at him frantically. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the fresh bruises and blood covering Race. He leaned his forehead against Race’s and took a shaky breath.   
“What the hell did they do to you, Tony? What did they do that has you so scared?”  
Race pulled away from Albert and turned towards Spot, looking at him helplessly. Spot held a hand out to Race and Race quickly latched onto the smaller boy. Spot wrapped his arms around Race’s shaking frame and looked back towards a bewildered Albert. Albert called for a boy named Elmer and soon a small boy came sprinting down the street. He stopped next to Albert and gasped when he saw Race sobbing and clinging to the King of Brooklyn. Elmer had a quiet conversation with Albert before taking Race from Spot with a nod and a grateful smile. They walked back down the street and were soon out of sight. Spot rubbed one of the soul marks that was stinging. The name Antonio Higgins scrawled across his ribs. Albert cleared his throat and looked at Spot.   
“Tell me what happened. Please.”  
“They-They almost raped him. I got there just in time. I heard him screaming from the street and I decided to intervene. They, uh, They had him pinned against a wall.”  
“Oh, God.”  
Albert looked like he was going to be sick. He looked in the direction Race and Elmer had gone with tears in his green eyes before cursing and punching the wall multiple times. Spot made a shocked noise in the back of his throat before lunging for Albert. He grabbed the boy and pinned his arms to his side, keeping him from hurting himself anymore. He winced when Albert doubled over and began to cry. He turned Albert around in his arms and held the boy to his chest as he cried. Spot felt a few tears of his own slide down his face as another one of his soulmarks erupted into pain.   
Albert pulled away from Spot and stood up straight, rubbing at the bottom of his ribcage. Albert frowned and muttered something lowly before shaking his head and sighing. He turned back to face Spot and took a deep, shaky breath.   
“Tell me everything, Spot. Please, I-I need to know. I need to know what happened to him.”  
“I’m not sure you want t-”  
“No!” Albert cut him off, “Those monsters hurt my baby boy and I can’t let that stand. I need to know exactly what they did to him. I want to know how much they need to suffer. Please, if you care about him at all, tell me exactly what happened.”  
Spot was taken aback. Did he care about Race? Spot thought for a moment before coming to a startling conclusion, he truly cared about Race. Spot took a deep breath and met Albert’s bright green eyes.   
“When I got there, they had him pinned face-first into the wall of an alley. Oscar had his hands all over him. Racetrack was- He was screaming and fighting back. Morris was the one pinning him. He was kissing the back of his neck. When I intervened, Oscar had gotten Race’s pants undone and his shirt untucked. I assume they beat him before. He didn’t have much fight left in him. I had to carry him out of the alley. He- He screamed when I touched him. It was awful.”  
Albert choked on a sob and put a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened and he turned and retched on the ground. Spot rushed over and rubbed Albert’s back, cooing softly to the boy.   
“Albert, it’s okay. He’s okay. He will be fine. He’s strong.”  
Albert let out a sob and buried his face in his hands. Spot pulled Albert into a hug and let the taller boy cry into his shoulder. Albert was mumbling something to himself that took Spot a minute to decipher. He was mumbling a name.   
“Antonio. Oh God, I’m so sorry, Tonio.”  
Spot sucked in a startled breath and froze. Is Race - No, he couldn’t be. It was just a coincidence. Spot ran a shaky hand through Albert’s hair before making the boy look at him.   
“We’ve gotta get you back to the Lodgin’ House, yeah? C’mon, beautiful. Let’s go.”  
Albert surprised Spot by taking his hand and allowing Spot to lead him down the street. Spot smiled at the boy reassuringly when they reached the front doors of the Lodging House. Spot went to walk away from Albert when he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist. He turned to see a sheepish looking Albert biting his bottom lip.   
“Come in with me? Race will want to see you and I want you to tell Elmer what happened because I don’t think I can do it. Well, no don’t tell Elmer unless he asks. I just- All of the other boys are probably out looking for Jack or out somewhere else and I really don’t want it to just be the three of us.”  
Spot cut Albert’s nervous rambling off with a small smile. “Of course I’ll stay. I need to talk to Jack anyways so I’ll stick around until he gets back.”  
Albert smiled and Spot felt his chest ache intensely. He followed Albert into the building and up the stairs. He smiled softly when he saw Race wrapped around a much smaller boy with tan skin and curly brown hair. Albert knocked on the door frame and the small boy looked up with a grin on his face. He looked at Spot with inquisitive brown eyes and Spot felt the breath leave his body. Good God, he was beautiful. Spot got a good look at Albert in the dim lighting of the Lodging House and he felt like he’d been punched. He was downright ethereal. Spot turned back around to face the bed and met Race’s bright blue eyes. Spot’s heart dropped to his stomach when Race whimpered and his eyes filled with tears. Race held out his arms for Spot and Spot instantly rushed towards the bed. He sat on the bed and let Race collapse into his arms. He felt the boy cry into his neck and whisper thanks onto Spot’s delicate skin.   
Spot ran his fingers through the soft blonde curls and placed a gentle kiss to Race’s forehead. “I’ll be here whenever you need me. And that includes for the strike. From now till the end, Brooklyn’s wit’ ya. I promise. You three ain’t gotta do anything alone again. You won’t have to be apart for the rest of the strike. I swear on my life that I’m gonna protect you. All a you.”   
Albert and Elmer shared a look before Elmer surprised all three of the others by resting his head on Spot’s back. Spot sucked in a sharp breath before letting a small smile slip onto his face. He reached back and placed a hand on Elmer’s knee. Albert got closer to Spot and sat down next to the bed, leaning his head on Spot’s thigh. Spot smiled happily before the four of them were interrupted by the sound of the morning bell. Spot felt Elmer huff out a laugh against his back before he fell backward to lay out on the bed. Elmer let out another laugh before speaking.   
“I guess it’s morning. I don’t want to leave this bed eva’ again.”  
Spot laughed and felt Elmer move to lay his head on Race’s chest. “Well, I guess you don’ have too. You’s on strike afta all.”   
Elmer laughed and pressed a kiss onto Spot’s cheek before tugging Albert up and running off, yelling about going to get some breakfast for the four of them. Spot felt Race curl into his chest and Spot chuckled when he realized Race had fallen asleep on him. He ran his free hand through his hair and groaned as he realized. He was fucked.  
\--------  
Some months later, Albert heard Race groan as he slammed the door to the Lodging House shut. Albert chuckled and looked up from the book Spot got him for his birthday. Albert smiled at the book, remembering how flustered Spot was when he gave it to him. Race huffed again before plopping down onto the couch. Albert focused on Race and frowned at the hopeless expression on his boyfriend’s face.   
“What’s wrong Racer? How’d it go with Spot? Did something happen?”  
Race chuckled dryly and swiped at a tear that trailed down his face when he sat up. He glared at his hands and took a deep breath.   
“It went great with Spot and that is the entire problem, Albert. It was absolutely perfect. And I absolutely hate that it was perfect.”  
Race was in tears and buried his face in his hands. Albert put the book on the floor and pulled Race into his arms. Race pushed Albert’s arms away and stood up from the couch frantically. He wrapped his arms around himself and broke down into hysterics. Albert gasped and rushed over to the shaking boy.  
“Racer, can I touch you? Do you want me to get Spot and Elmer? Please baby doll, what can I do?”  
Racer nodded his head quickly and dug his fingernails into his arms. He could feel panic flooding his system and all he wanted was Spot, Elmer, and Albert holding him. He whimpered out Elmer and Spot’s names before turning and crying into Albert’s shoulder. Albert gently wrapped his arms around Race and yelled for Specs. Specs ran down the stairs and gasped when he saw Race sobbing. Albert looked at him and beckoned him down the stairs.   
“I need you to send Elmer our way and then find Spot Conlon and bring him here. He should still be in the area. I need you to hurry, please Specs. Find them.”  
Specs nodded quickly and ran out the door. Albert felt his heart break as Race clung to him. What felt like hours later Elmer came crashing into the house and fell to his knees next to Race. He looked at Albert quickly.   
“What the hell happened? Tony? Antonio, are you okay? What happened, baby?”   
Race shook his head and let Elmer pull him into a tight hug. Elmer looked at Albert with panicked eyes and Specs came rushing back into the room.  
“I couldn’t find him anywhere. I’m real sorry.”   
Albert looked at Elmer as he stood.   
“I know where he is. Elmer, you stay with Race while I go get him. I’ll be back soon.”  
Albert raced down to the Brooklyn docks where Spot went to think. Albert saw Spot sitting on some boxes, glaring at the horizon line. Spot turned when Albert yelled his name and his eyes widened when he saw a frantic, panting Albert.   
“Albert, what are you doing here? Where’s Racer? What happened?”  
Albert doubled over to catch his breath and laughed bitterly. He stood up to his full height and glared at the King of Brooklyn.   
“I should be asking you that. He came home from spending time with you and breaks down into hysterics. He is sitting on the floor of the Lodging House with Elmer, probably still crying. So I’m going to ask you only once, what did you do to him?”  
Spot blinked at Albert and felt his heart shatter. “I didn’t do anything I swear. He was fine when he left for the Lodging House. He was smiling and waved before he turned the corner.”  
“What happened when you two were together? Did anyone say anything? Did anyone look at the two of you funny? Huh? I need to know!”  
Spot felt his eyes well up with tears as he shook his head. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he fought back the tears.   
“Everything, Everything was perfect! We-We got a loaf of bread and sat in the park. No one bothered us and he was laughing and smiling. He didn’t look over his shoulder for the Delancey brothers once. It was amazing. Oh my God. It’s all my fault. I-I must have done something. What did I do? I’m so sorry.”  
Spot wiped the tears off of his cheeks and looked at Albert. Albert looked at the King of Brooklyn in shock. He rushed over and pulled the crying boy into his arms. He ran his fingers through the smaller boy’s messy hair and shushed him softly.   
“It wasn’t your fault, Spottie. I know that none of this was your fault, okay? So just breathe with me. It is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. I promise. This is not your fault. I don’t know what I was thinking. I know that you’d never hurt Racer.”  
Spot pulled away from Albert and wiped at his face. He gave Albert a weak smile before reaching out his hand for Albert to take.   
“Let’s get to Racer.”  
\--------  
Spot cautiously pushed open the door to the silent Lodging House. He shared a wary look with Albert before stepping inside. He felt the breath leave his body when he saw Elmer and Race on the floor. Elmer was leaned up against the wall with his arms wrapped tightly around a sleeping Race. Spot heard Albert gasp when he saw Race. Race was covered in blood and there were scratches down the sides of his face and gashes on his arms. Elmer looked just as bad. He had a bruise blossoming on his cheek and he was covered in Racer’s blood. Spot took a look around the room and saw the broken vase that was in bloody shards on the ground. He heard Race make a noise as he shifted in Elmer’s arms and he and Albert rushed over to the two boys.   
Race sat up and looked around the room in shock. He turned to face Elmer and he gasped and started to cry when he saw the bruise. He felt Elmer pull him into a tight hug and he started sobbing. He felt two other sets of arms wrap around him but he yanked out of the gentle hold and stood up to look at the three startled boys. He brought a hand to cover his mouth as he looked around the destroyed room. He looked at Elmer and felt his heart shatter in his chest. He walked over to Elmer who scrambled up to his feet and reached out for Race. Race pushed Elmer’s arm down and placed a shaking hand on the bruise forming on Elmer’s cheek. He let out a sob as Elmer winced from the slight pressure.  
“I’m so sorry, Elmer. I never meant to hurt you. God, I’m such an awful person.” Race took a few steps away from Elmer and wiped at the tears. “I’m so sorry. It’s okay if you hate me. I hate me too.” With that Race darted out the front door before the other boys could react.  
“Antonio!” Albert raced over to the door and cursed when he didn’t see Race. He turned back to the other boys. “We have to go after him. I don’t trust him to be alone. Remember what happened last time he was like this?”  
Spot felt confusion and questions running around in his head. “What happened the last time? And his name is Antonio?” Albert turned to look at Spot and took a deep breath. “The last time he was like this, he tried to kill himself. I-I found him in an alley, bleeding out. He had uh, he had found a broken bottle shard and slit his wrist. He was unconscious for three days. We only found out he was our soulmate when we had to clean off the blood. And we’re still not whole. There is still one more person out there. Tonio sobs in his sleep sometimes, calling out for him. He’s always so sad when he thinks we aren’t looking. He thought we wouldn’t want him. That’s why he didn’t tell us. And yeah, his name is Antonio. Antonio Higgins.”  
Spot felt his chest tighten as he met Albert’s bright green eyes. He slowly reached down and pulled up his shirt to reveal the name Antonio Higgins written across his ribs. Albert gasped looked up at Spot’s bewildered face. Elmer was the first to speak after moments of heavy silence from the three boys. “Sean?” Spot nodded his head and shifted so he could face Elmer. Elmer took a step towards Spot before he lunged at the older boy, wrapping his arms around him. Spot slowly wrapped his arms around Elmer before melting into the hug. Elmer pulled away and smiled at Spot. Spot turned to face Albert who reached out and grabbed his hand, “I can’t believe it’s you. If we’re gonna be honest, I kinda hoped it was you. Now, let’s go get our Racer.  
\--------  
Race was sitting in Spot’s favorite place. He was on the Brooklyn docks, looking out over the water. He was absentmindedly picking at the gashes he made in his arms and thinking about what happened. He couldn’t believe that he’d hit Elmer. He hadn’t meant to but Elmer grabbed him and he whirled around thinking it was one of the Delancey brothers. He threw a rock into the bay and wiped at the tears running down his face. He looked up when he heard a voice calling his name. He jumped to his feet and looked for the source of the voice. Spot came hurtling around the corner and rushed over to Race.   
“Spot? What’re yo-” Race was cut off b Spot’s lips slamming into his own. Race pulled away and looked at Spot with confusion, “Spot, what’re you doin’?”  
Spot brought his hand up to Race’s cheek and smiled at him, “Antonio. Oh, Antonio. I’ve been lookin’ for you for so long.”  
Race gasped and stared at Spot, “Sean? Oh my God. It’s you.” He laughed and kissed Spot frantically.   
They pulled away from each other and Spot took Race’s hand. “C’mon, baby. Al and Ellie are waitin’ for us.” Race smiled and they took off towards the Lodging House hand in hand.   
\---------  
Race and Spot turned the corner to the Lodging House just as Albert and Elmer were walking up the front steps. Race grabbed Spot’s hand and broke out in a sprint towards the large building. “Albert! Elmer!”  
Albert turned around and rushed down the steps and collided with Race who was still holding tight to Spot’s hand. Elmer looked at their intertwined hands and grinned at Spot, walking over and connecting their lips gently. Elmer pulled away with a smile on his face and then turned to Race and threw his arms around his neck.   
Elmer pulled away from Race and smacked him on the chest, “You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you, leaving like that? We were so worried about you. Don- Don’t you dare eva leave like that again, do you hear me, Antonio Higgins? Huh?”  
Race nodded his head with tears in his eyes and smiled at Elmer. “I swear baby. I ain’t goin’ nowhere. I got all I need right here.”


End file.
